cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding Bell Blues
Emily Elizabeth's class is gathered outside the classroom window, looking in. When Emily Elizabeth comes, Jetta tells her what it is they're looking at: their teacher Ms. Carrington has a boyfriend. They know because she told them. When they come in for class, Ms. Carrington introduces them to her boyfriend, whose name is Frank Williams. She met him at the beach when he was visiting the island last year. He's a botanist and has done research in places such as South America. He's actually here on Birdwell Island to study plants right now. But his main job is teaching. He's a college professor. Then, Ms. Carrington makes an announcement. They're getting married and she's going to be moving to the mainland. At first, the students think that it's going to be hard for her to have to come on the ferry to teach every day. That's when Ms. Carrington gives them the bad news. She's not going to be their teacher anymore. However, she's already met the new teacher, Mrs. Grumbly and she's a nice lady. She thinks they'll do okay with her. The class isn't so sure, especially with a name like Mrs. Grumbly. After school, talk focuses on what to expect from Mrs. Grumbly. Everyone's thinking seems to be worst-case scenario. Charley thinks that maybe she could be allergic to children. Jetta thinks maybe it's not that bad, but she could be allergic to dogs. Another scenario paints her as a drill instructor. She blows a really loud whistle and makes everyone salute and do what she tells them. Nobody's sure what she'll be like, but they all agree that it probably won't be good. That evening, Emily Elizabeth talks with Clifford in her doghouse. She's still trying to think about what things will be like with Mrs. Grumbly teaching. She finally decides that there's really no way to know until tomorrow. The next morning, everyone is waiting anxiously, watching as Ms. Carrington clears out her things for the classroom. Then, Mrs. Grumbly arrives. Their fears seem to be coming true when she sneezes. But it was just one sneeze and she's not allergic to kids after all. She says that she's still getting used to the fresh island air. She used to teach someplace far, far away. She pulls out a whistle and now it seems like the drill-instructor scenario is coming true. But it turns out she just uses it for soccer. This impresses Charley. Mrs. Grumbly, having talked to Ms. Carrington, is able to figure out who Charley is, as well as Jetta. She also soon figures out who Emily Elizabeth is and asks to meet her dog, Clifford. She does and Clifford, as usual, is a lot of fun. Everyone enters the class, except for Emily Elizabeth, who's staying behind to help Mrs. Grumbly out, since Ms. Carrington had told her that Emily Elizabeth is the best helper in the class. Mrs. Grumbly admits to Emily Elizabeth that she was a bit scared to meet Clifford, as she had heard about how big he was and thought he might be scary. But now that she's met him, she thinks he's a lot of fun. Emily Elizabeth realizes that it wasn't right for all of them to judge Mrs. Grumbly before they met her. And so she and Mrs. Grumbly go inside so everyone can get to know each other better. Notes Dev Ross wrote this episode while Tom Yasumi dirdected this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Episode list of Jetta